Raw Magic Energy
Raw Magical Energy is the base energy from which any useful energy is made, not just magic. However its most prominent appearance is in the practice of magic, as magic users need to be able to understand, sense and control the Raw Magical Energy to do their spells. Uses Raw Magical Energy is the base energy of all other energies, it is the stuff energy is made of. This would make you assume that it is very powerful. The opposite is true actually. Energy in this state is completely useless, it does not influence anything significant, only a few minerals vibrate ever so slightly when they come in contact with raw magical energy (These minerals tend to be in the magic sense organ of a magic sensitive animal such as a Lo). Raw Magical Energy can, however, be formed into other energy. Magic does this constantly, it is constantly taking Raw Magical Energy from the surroundings to be used in spells, after the spell is cast, the created energy will eventually slowly fade back into raw magical energy, ready to be used again by other magic users. Storage Surprisingly enough, Raw Magical Energy can be stored, even though it is invisible and barely noticable, it can be stored either in biological containers (Naturally created in magic using organisms) or in mechagical containers. In these storages, the concentration can be brought up enough to use it for magic. If a storage runs dry, that means the user probably cant use magic anymore. Not all forms of magic use stored Raw Magical Energy though. Manipulation in Magic Each individual school of magic has its own way of utilizing Raw Magical energy to get the job done, here is a list of how each of them does it. Vocalism Vocalism does not use a Raw Magical Energy storage, instead it vibrates the energy with sound in such a way, that they react and turn into proper, useful energy. This is also the reason why the tone of Vocalism has to be perfect, slightly off, and the Raw Energy wont resonate, and wont create an effect. Negatism Negatism, like Vocalism, doesnt use Raw Magical Energy storage. Instead, the Negatism user tries to understand what energies are at play, then he uses his mind to make a sort of thread of Raw Energy which connects with the actual energy they want to change. Then they use their will to send a signal through said thread, which will reverse or negate the energy. Negating energy seems to absolutely remove the energy from the world, however because Raw Magical Energy seeps into the world, the energy balance seems to be maintained. Celestial Dance Magic Celestial Dance Magic is one of the three known magics which uses a container of Raw Magic Energy. As the magic user does his movements, the user gathers up, and often even pulls magical energy towards himself, absorbing it and storing it, then transporting it through more movement, and transforming it into a spell. Linking Magic Linking magic also makes use of a container. The biological container of a Linking Mage is usually larger than that of other magic users, however it also loses magical energy faster, creating an equilibrium between gaining and losing at roughly the same level as normal Lo-o. That the container is large though, helps with the linking, as Linking mages actually make the Raw Magical Energy flow from their container, out of their body, shape it, and manipulate it, and use it, or they can send it to someone else. The shaping of Raw Magical Energy is done by being in a certain, unexplainable state of mind, which allows the user to have direct control over the shaping of the Raw Magical Energy. This control is not as powerful as Vocalism though. Mechagics Mechagics would be no-where without containers. Magical devices all rely on magic containers to store the Raw Magical Energy, and from there, it is distributed to be changed by all manner of machinery. A Mechagics Magic Container is largely made of Raw Magic Conducting material, which is wrapped around itself many times into a sphere. This allows the energy to flow around inside the sphere, and be pulled out when needed. Mechagical Magic Containers are less efficient than Organic containers, but they have the advantage that the Mechagic user can design it to the capacity he wants. Presence Raw Magical Energy is not equally present everywhere, some places have a significantly higher or lower amount than others, usually places without a lot of life tends to gather up a lot of magical energy. However, it has never been recorded that there wasnt enough magical energy to do spells. Spells do however, tend to be weaker, or work differently in a lower concentration (depending on the school of magic). The only exception to the general rule that there is magical energy everywhere, is in different worlds. Category:Magic Category:All Pages